Fly the Fox:Roleplayer
This is hilarious. This is the best page on the Random Wiki so far. Here you can add your Fan Character(from SNN or SFW, or any other fanon wiki) and some FUNNY story.SO HELP OUT. Characters *Fly the Fox (Fly the Fox) *Aman Virk (Goldenguy511) *Kaosu the Cryptid (Goldenguy511) *Dancing Banana on a Unicycle (Goldenguy511) *Kumori the Cat (Goldenguy511) *Goldenguy511 (Goldenguy511) *Jet the Hedgehog (Jet50, the founder) *YMCA Domo Dog (Jet50, the founder) *Jet50 (Jet50, the founder) *Unknown Voice (Jet50, the founder) *Red Fox (Jet50, the founder) *Big the Cat (is non-fanon, so anyone may use) *Froggy (is non-fanon, so anyone may use) *The Shadnoe Force (Characters: Shadnoe the Hedgehog, Rig the Cat, and Ugly Bieber) (Goldenguy511) *Justin Bieber (is non-fanon, so anyone may use) *Sonic the Hedgehog (is non-fanon, so anyone may use) *Knuckles the Echidna (is non-fanon, so anyone may use) *91 the Hedgehog (Amy50) *Hedgehog the Ferrari (Ferrari50) *Lamp the Hedgehog (Goldenguy511) *QRIO (S.O.N.I.C.) Story Fly: *running through the woods* Wow what is that up ahead? Aman: OHAI!!!!! *Randomly pranses around like a Leprechaun* I'm a distraction, I'M DISTRACTING YOU!!! Jet:Who the H**L is he?!!? Aman: I am Aman the Human, aka Aman Virk..... and I am a distraction sent by Kaosu... D'OH!!! WHY DID I SAY THAT!!!??? Jet:And just who the heck is Kaosu? Fly:I don't know. You tell me. Jet:I DON'T KNOW EITHER, DON'T ASK ME!!!!! I'm definetly dreaming. To double check if this a dream, Fly, do something. . . Fly:*takes out a gun and shoots Jet in the chest* OHAI!!!!!!! Jet:*falls to the ground, dies* >Jet will no longer appear in the story.< Jet:*last words* SO. . .IT. . .IS. . .NOT. . .A. . .ugh. . .dreeeeaaaammmmm. . .*dies* Fly:Whoops. Aman: *facepalm* I can't tell you who Kaosu is..... but he is..... wait a sec... I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!!!! YMCA DOMO Dog: *revives Jet* Ello red hedgehog. Jet:*shakes head* WHO IS KAOSU?!!!? JUST TELL ME, I'LL GET YOU SOMEONE TO MARRY!! Aman: NEEEEEEVVVVVAAAARRR!!!! *runs back to base* Jet:Wow that was weird. Hey, wheres Fly! *''At the base...'' Aman: KAOSU!!! I baked you a cake from the SOULS OF THE DEAD!!! Kaosu: Wow, how'd you get those? Aman: Ohhh, I just went outside the local dam and stole everybody's shoes *''Back to somewhere...'' Kumori: *appears* Hello, have you seen a cryptid named Kaosu anywhere? Jet:I don`t know who is Kaosu. Oh, have you seen a fox named Fly anywhere Kumori: Uya, I saw a red fox walking around the local Wal-mart. Jet:Yep, that`s Fly. Thanks! *''At the local Wal-Mart. . .'' Jet:Fly! What the heck! You left without telling me! Red Fox:I`m not Fly. I`m some other red fox. Unknown Voice:I KNOOOWWWW WHEEERRRREEE FLLYYYY IISSSSS. . . Kumori: ???? Jet:Who the H**L said that?!!? Unknown Voice:I MUUUSSST NEEEEVVVVEEERR TELL YOOOUUUU. . . Jet:Oh yes you should, or I'm gonna. . .hey, wheres that black and white cat? She was here a second ago. Unknown Voice:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU MUUUUSSSST LEEEAAAVEEE. . .OR I WIIIILLLL CAAAAAPTUURRREEEE YOU TOOOOO! Jet:Uh-oh. AAAAHHHHH!!!!! *runs away* *''At the base. . .'' Unknown Voice:ROYAAALLL MAAASSTEEERR KAOSUUUU, I HAAAVEE BROUGHT YOOOUUUU SOMETHIIIINNNNGGGG. . . Kaosu: What? What is it? Unknown Voice:IT IIISSS KUUUMOORRIIII THEEEE CAAAAATT!!!! Kumori: Ahhh! Let me go! THIS INSTANT! Kaosu: *facepalm* You got the wrong cat. I was looking for Big so I could torchure him for being such a useless character.... and I was gonna stuff chili dogs up his mouth. Now, let her go! Unknown Voice:OOOKKKAAAAAYYYY.... *lets her go* Kumori: Geez. Kaosu, you always mistake me for other people Kaosu: Uya, sorry *''At Big's house. . .'' Big:*in his fat and ugly voice* Froggy, I got you some dead flies and bees with poopy sauce to eat! Your favorite! Froggy:*jumps up and down with happiness* Big:YAY! He likes it! *farts* Froggy:ribbit. . .*faints because of the fart* Aman: OHAI!!!!! *Randomly pranses around like a Leprechaun* I'm a distraction, I'M DISTRACTING YOU!!! Big: What the? WOAH! Check out that guy! I'm completely distracted! Unknown Voice:*mumbles to self*''BIIIG. . .I HAAAVE GOOOOOOT YOOOOOUU NOOOOWWWW. . .'' *picks up Big, runs away* *''At the base. . .'' Unknown Voice:ROOOOOYAAAAL MAAAAASTEEERRRR KAAAAAOOOOSUUUUU, I HAAAVEE BROOOUUUGHT YOOOOU SOMETHIIIING. . . Kaosu:I hope you didn't get the wrong cat. . . Unknown Voice:I HAAAAVE BROOOOOUUUUGGHHHT YOOOOOUUU BIIIIIGGG THEEEE CAAAAATT!!!! Big:*in his ugliest and fattest voice* DUH LET ME GO Kaosu:Where is Froggy? I need him to. Unknown Voice:WHOOOOPSSSSS. . . Kaosu:*facepalm* Go get him, I don't want to deal with this again Unknown Voice:OOOOOKKKAAAAYYYYY. . . *''At..... somewhere and OTTERZ'' Goldenguy511: *brushing tail* Ohhh... you gotta when to hold them, gotta know when to fold them, I dunno where I got this song, doop dee doop dee doop dee doo. Kumori: What are you doing? Goldenguy511: AUGGHH!!! What the h**l are you doing here!? Kumori: I never knew you had a tail... Goldenguy511: Well, I am half Human, half Monkey Kumori: *chuckle* Goldenguy511: Errr... Meh... *walks away* *Back at the base... Goldenguy511: *comes in* Hiya Kaosu, whatcha doin'? Kaosu: Meh.... Goldenguy511: Did you know that you're not a Cryptid? And that you're a creeper? Kaosu: Ummm.... noooooo... Goldenguy511: JK!!! XD!!! Kaosu: Meh :/ Unknwon Voice:*breaks down door* KAAAAOOOSUUUUUU. . .HEEEYYY, WHOOOO IS THAAAAT TAAAAAIIIIL DUUUUDEEE AND HOOOOWW DIIIIID HEEEEE GEEEET IIINNNN THEEEE LAAAAIIIIR?!!? Kaosu: This is Goldenguy511, my fan-creator Unknown Voice:I THOUGHT GOD CREEEAAATEDD YOOOOOU. . . Kaosu: No, it was Golden. Now, what is it that you want? Unknown Voice:I WAAANNNT NOOOOTTTHHHHIIIIINNNGGG. . .BUUUUUT I BROUGHT YOOOOOUUU FROGGY!!!! (NOTE: Kaosu does not want to rule the world, he justs wants to sit in his castle and watch his minions cause terror from the TV security camera. He does not care about ruling the world.) Froggy: RRIIIBBIIITTT!!! Kaosu: *laughs* I love to see them in terror! Goldenguy511: Sometimes I wonder why I made you this way... *walks away* Kaosu: I might as well call the Shadnoe Force. *calls 611 (Which is calling the Shadnoe Force)* Shadnoe (on phone): Hello, how may I help you? Kaosu: *stuff he tells Shadnoe* Shadnoe (on phone): Okay, I'll be right there. *hangs up* *''At Shadnoe's house...'' Shadnoe: Ready guys? Rig: Always! Ugly Bieber: Duhhh... Uhh.... *''At Kaosu's base...'' Shadnoe: Kaosu, we are here! Kaosu: Good... now, on to the chase: There are two new people I want to take and put in jail cells. They are... Sonic & Knuckles! Aman & Unknown Voice are too dumb to do it, so i need you guys. The Whole Shadnoe Force: YES SIR!!! Shadnoe: *runs towards Greeen Hill Zone* Rig: *runs toward Angel Island* Ugly Bieber: *runs toward Justin Bieber Concert* Kaosu: *facepalm* *At the Green Hill Zone. . . Shadnoe: *looks around* Nope, Sonic and Knuckles are not here. *At Angel Island. . . Rig: No, Sonic and Knuckles are not here. *At Justin Bieber's concert. . Justin Bieber: Baby, Baby, Baby No!!!! Sonic and Knuckles: *together* YEEEAAAHHH!!! JUSTIN BIEBER!!! Ugly Bieber: DUH. . .SONIC AND KNUCKLES ARE HERE! YAY! FIRST TIME I *burps* ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING!!!! *sneaks behind Sonic and Knuckles, then gets them in a net* *At Kaosu's Base. . . Shadnoe: We are here. There is no sign of Sonic and Knuckles. Rig: Yeah. Kaosu: Grr..... GRR..... GRRRRR!!!!!! Ugly Bieber: DUH I FOUND SONIC AND KNUCKLES! Kaosu: Great! For once YOU accmplish something! Ugly Bieber: DUUUUHHHHH.... YA!!! *''At the Kaosu jail cells...'' Sonic: AGGGHHH!!! NOOO!! LEMME OUT!!! I NEED JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!! Knuckles: LEMME OUT!!! I NEED TO PROTECT THE MASTER EMERALD!!! Big: I NEED MY FOREST HOME AND FROGGY!! Froggy: RIBBIT!! RIBBIT!! Fly: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I'M NOT AN ANIMA-....... Oh yeah, I am. *''At 91's house. . .'' 91:*watching news and finds out Sonic and Knuckles are in jail* OOHHH! NOOO! *runs to Kaosu's base* *''At Kaosu's base. . .'' Kaosu: Hello, how may I help you? 91:I heard that Sonic and Knuck-- Kaosu: *cuts 91 off* HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!!? 91:Look at ze newz Kaosu: *turns on the news* HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!!? 91:Don't ask me Kaosu: NOOOOOOO! *''At somewhere. . .'' Hedgehog: Who is that shadow? Jet:Oh it's me. No. . .wait. . .WHAT?! A talking Ferrari! Hedgehog:Vroom. Vroom. Get in. I'll take you to Kaosu the Cryptid. Jet:Ok then! *gets in Hedgehog* WOOHOO Hedgehog:Vroom. Vroooom. VROOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!! *speeds to Kaosu's base* *Meanwhile at Kaosu's base. . . Kaosu: *watching Jet & Ferrari through security camera* OH NO!!! Wait, I know what to do! *gets out a machine gun* RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEE!!!!!!! Wait, I have a better Idea! *sets Sonic & Knuckles free* Sonic: *punches Kaosu* Sorry keed, but I don't like bars and peanuts and no space to run! See ya! *Sonic & Knuckles run off* Kaosu: OW!!! GRRRRR!!! Well, might as well play some SSBB to pass the time until Jet & that Hedgehog idiot get here telling me to release Sonic & Knuckles and I tell them I let them go and they don't believe me and blah blah blah! *goes upstairs to play SSBB* *Outside Kaosu`s base. . . Hedgehog: Well, we are here. Get off, gotta recharge my fuel with gas. Jet:*get out of car* Cya! *''Inside the base, upstairs. . .'' Kaosu: *at the character select screen, picks his texture haxed character (over sonic): Kaosu, game starts* Ok! Time to... BRAWL!! *goes crazy with controls, wins* WOOHOO!!! A TRUE MARK OF EVIL!!!!! WOOOOO!!! '*hears entry door open* WHAT! better go check what it is *goes downstairs* *''Downstairs. . . Jet:Why HELLO, yo Kaosu! Sup Kaosu: Hel-- JET THE HEDGEHOG!!!! I GOTZ YOU AT LASSSSSSST!!!! Jet: KAOSU THE UNKNOWN THINGY!!!! LET OUT SONIC & KNUCKLES!!!! Kaosu: I LET THEM GO!!! Jet: YEAH, RIGHT!!!! *in dorky voice* ''REACH THE GOAL AND BEAT THE BOSS LIKE LEVELZ 2 OR 3!!!''' Kaosu: Why don't you check!? Jet: I WON'T FALL FOR THA- *runs to jail cells* Kaosu: *turns on TV and a facepalm clip plays* ಠ_ಠ *At the jail cellz Jet:Sonic & Knuckles are not here. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm(gets reaaallllyyyy loud)HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM *Upstairs Kaosu: *hears Jet* Geez, this must be a nightmare *goes downstairs, grabs jet, kicks him out the window and says "SPARTA!!!"* Jet: *flies all the way to China* AGGHHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHHHHHHH!!!!!! Kaosu: NO ONE CAN RESIST THE SPARTA KICK!!!!! Lamp: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kaosu: *looks at Lamp* HEY!!! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!? Lamp: I think the better question is: How did here get in me? I can remember the days of my childhood... *''FLUSHBAX... Lamp (Kid): *hitting a chair with a teddy bear (OMG THAT RHYMES :O)* *''FLUSHBAX ENDZ...'' Lamp: Actually, I don't Kaosu: Yeah, whatever. Now, get out of m- Lamp: YIPPEE!!! Kaosu: Grrrrrrr.... Lamp: I can count to five! Kaosu: GRRRRR... Lamp: Lamp! Kaosu: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR....!!!!! Lamp: lolololololololol (Not laughing, saying the sound) Kaosu: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.........!!!!!!!!!!!!! *IN China Jet:*gets up from the ground* Whoa this place is niiice RANDOM CHINESE PERSON:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. UNRJIFN Jet:What the. . . ???:TAKE THAT! *Chinese guy gets karate chopped* Fly:Hello cookie star!I am Fly! Jet: Fly, YOU'RE BACK!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???:Baby, Baby, Baby, No! Fly: UGHHHH!! MY...EARZZZ! ???:Alright, that is the end of the Justin Bieber World Tour!! Thank You! Jet:I'll send you back to where you live. *kicks Fly* SPARTA!!!!!!! Fly:*flies to Kaosu's base* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Jet:*gets into Justin Bieber concert* Chinese Security Guard:GHJSLOJUCBDIUGJKSGFKSG (translation: concert is over you may not enter) Jet:Whatevah! *hypnotizes security guard* Chinese Security Guard:*while hypnotized, he goes to kiss Justin Bieber* Justin Bieber: DUH EW GROSS Jet:*walks in concert and hypnotizes Justin Bieber* Take THAT Justin Bieber:*while hypnotized, he goes and walks off a cliff* AGGHGAHAGHAGAHAGHAGAHAG!!!! BOOM!!!!! Justin Bieber: WAHHH WAHHH(cries like a baby) WAHHH WAHHH! I FELL OFF A CLIFF! Jet:I got rid of that crazy guy. . .TIME TO RETURN TO THE FOREST! *kicks himself* AGAHAGAHAGAHAGAHAGAHAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! THIS! IS! SPARTA! Rules NO MORE USING OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!! Only administarors can ignore this rule. Current admins: Jet50, Ultimatedude127 and Goldenguy511. If you are not an admin, please obey this rule. Gallery ﻿ Category:HILARIOUS!